X The Killer
by JemJem Gaskarth
Summary: Susan wakes up in a disturbing place she'd never been before. Her friend Mitzi is no where in sight. Will she be able to find Mitzi? Or will Doctor X find her first?


'_**X**__**' the killer**_

**(A fanfiction of the horror game, '**_**The Cat Lady**_**')**

* * *

Character description:

**Susan Ashworth:** Susan is a 40 year old woman who is depressed, feels like life just isn't worth it anymore and had attempted suicide but she was given a second chance at her life.

**Mitzi Hunt:** Mitzi is the one who found Susan when she had attempted suicide and sent her to the hospital. She is now Susan's roommate and her best friend. Mitzi was diagnosed with cancer 6 months before she met with Susan now has only 6 more to live.

**Doctor X:** He is the therapist Susan was seeing for her depression.

* * *

_**Susan P.O.V**_

I pulled myself up out of the body bag to which I was stuffed inside. I took a deep breath. There were dead bodies sprawled across the room, covered in dry blood. Why would someone do something so sick? I thought he was a therapist not a serial killer.

Wait, where was Mitzi? I looked across the room searching for her but she was nowhere in sight… maybe she was in another room? I needed to find her before something horrible happened.

I lifted myself from the floor and walked out of the room to search for Mitzi. I stopped in complete horror as I entered the hallway. Paintings covered the walls but they weren't 'paintings' they were actual women that had been murdered by this horrible 'doctor' and held up by string and made to look like the women in the real paintings. The 'Mona Lisa', the 'Girl with the pearl earring' and many more I could not name… knowing I or even Mitzi could have ended up like this makes me sick.

I made my way through the hallway avoiding eye contact with the 'paintings' and heard horrifying screams coming from the room at the end of the hall. I peaked in through the door and saw Doctor X… he was mumbling disgusting things to the poor woman who was tied to the old chair many others had been sitting in when their life was taken. I don't want Mitzi to end up like this... where is she?!

I backed away from the door and walked into a room just across the hall, I whispered Mitzi's name to see if she was in the room but there was no response. As I stepped forward the light in the room suddenly flicked on and that's when I found Mitzi… dead. I dropped to my knees and I felt shattered, as if my world had just come crashing down. The tears began to fall from my eyes as I saw her cold dead body that was leaning against a work bench.

I lifted my head and looked at the bench and there it was the axe Doctor X used to kill Mitzi. I stood up slowly and gripped the wooden handle and held it in my hand tightly as Mitzi's blood dripped off the blade. I looked her already rotting, dead body in the eyes and whispered that I would make her proud. I squeezed her arm gently as the tears fell from my bloodshot eyes.

I held the wooden handle and let the blood soaked blade drag along the wooden floor leaving a trail behind it. The tears continued to fall from my emerald green eyes with every step I took; I needed to get revenge on this disgusting parasite... Mitzi would have done the same if she was in my position.

I took a step inside of the room Doctor X was in. I stared at the back of his murderous head and walked towards him with a twisted grin across my face.

I slowly raised the axe above my head and whispered 'What's up Doc?'. Before he could even react I had swung the axe high and hard and the blade cut through the flesh with ease and split his skull clean in two.

I watched as he lay in the pool of his own blood, his brains oozed out of his open skull. I knew I should have felt sick having this disturbing sight before my eyes but I could only feel a sense of accomplishment and pride.

I glanced up and saw the woman I had heard screaming earlier, but it was too late for her, she was long gone. I slowly walked towards her mutilated body and I quietly said 'I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner.'

It's now been 6 months since this happened, the image of Doctor X's open skull will never be erased from mind. I know I should have told the police but I couldn't risk facing consequences as harsh as they would be.

Even though it's been so long... I still miss Mitzi every day.


End file.
